Diário de férias
by srta7x
Summary: Não diria que minha adolescência seria como a de uma garota normal, porque acreditem, não   chamaria isso de normal.
1. Chapter 1 Presente de aniversário

Presente de anivers rio.

Não diria que minha adolescência seria como a de uma garota normal, porque acreditem, não chamaria isso de normal.

Meu nome Tâmara Kennedy e eu estaria passando da fase adolescente pra fase mulher pois estaria fazendo 18 anos e meu aniversário bem, foi uma surpresa.

-Filha feliz 18 anos!

Abri o presente.

-Ahn uma passagem?-Perguntei confusa. -T querendo se livrar de mim m e!

-Não Tâmara n o nada disso, que eu achei que você tá muito isolada em casa!

-E achou que eu ficar dentro de um cruzeiro em alto-mar iria curar minha solidão?

Típico de minha mãe achar que preciso fazer amigos, não que eu não queira ter amigos que eu não sou uma pessoa muito sociavel, verdade, as meninas do colégio me detestam por eu levar três vezes a escola a vitória na competição de música, apenas isso porque minhas notas não são as melhores e a única coisa que eu tenho pra me expressar meu diário, ou até uma música de vez em quando.

_**All the small things**_(Todas as coisinhas)

_**True care, truth brings**_(A verdade importa, a confiança traz)

_**I'll take one lift**_(Eu vou pegar uma carona)

_**Your ride best trip**_(Sua estrada a melhor viagem)

_**Always, I know**_(Sempre, eu sei)

_**You'll be at my show**_(Você estar no meu show)

_**Watching, waiting, commiserating**_(Assistindo, esperando, comissionando)

_**S****ay it aint so, I will not go**_(Diga que não, então eu não irei)

_**Turn the lights off, carry me home**_(Apague as luzes, carregue-me pra casa)

_**Na, na, na, na, na...**_

Sempre me expressei através da música, não sou muito boa em dialogar, não acho isso estranho, faço qualquer coisa que um adolescente rockeiro normal faria, quando estou triste sempre toco música, quando estou com raiva jogo videogames e desconto na máquina e no meu tempo normal sempre vejo animes ou filmes.

_**Say it aint so, I will not go**_(Diga que não, então eu não irei)

_**Turn the lights off, carry me home**_(Apague as luzes, carregue-me pra casa)

_**Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill**_(Mantenha sua cabeça no lugar, serei seu suspense)

_**The night will go on,my little windmill**_(A noite continua, meu pequeno moinho de vento)

Tudo bem, posso ser um pouco solitária, ou as vezes até narcisista, não, narcisita é exagero mas poxa, um cruzeiro?Provavelmente vou pra cama pensando nisso, ah tomara que esteja chovendo assim cancela tudo, não gosto muito de mar.

_**Say it aint so, I will not go**_(Diga que não, então eu não irei)

_**Turn the lights off, carry me home**_(Apague as luzes, carregue-me pra casa)

_**Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill**_(Mantenha sua cabe a no lugar, serei seu suspense)

_**The night will go on,my little windmill**_(A noite continua, meu pequeno moinho de vento)

_**my little windmill**_(Meu pequeno moinho de vento)

Bem então melhor eu dormir, coloquei cuidadosamente minha guitarra sobre o pedestal e deitei na cama apagando a luz do meu abajur, s espero que minha m e não arranque meus posters enquanto eu estiver fora, minha mãe já está ciente que não gosto que mudem meu quarto, claro que ela já tentou um monte de vezes, colocar ursinhos de pelucias, pintar de rosa, tentativas inuteis, gosto dele do jeito que é, meus posters de banda e animes, meus gashapons, instrumentos, meu guarda roupa cheio de cosplay e várias coisas, e claro o meu hamster Corey. Fechei os olhos e dormi.

No dia seguinte.

Eu acho que minha mãe quer me tirar do sério, tudo bem tá me levando de carro e aff, essa música que est me irritando, música de viado.

_**It's Raining man aleluia...**_

-Mãe desliga essa música!-Pedi. -Ou pelo menos muda de estação!

-Ah Tâmara deixa de ser chata!-Disse Tomas. -Essa música maneira!

-Sabe Tomas eu já tinha uma certa suspeita sobre você!-Sorri. -Mas ela já foi confirmada, você é viado!

Meu irmão mais novo Tomas, era um pestinha e gostava de me fazer perder a calma, sempre quando eu era pequena levava a culpa de tudo por causa dessa peste.

-Ei essa viagem não pode ser tão ruim assim!-Sorri novamente.

-Que bom filha!-Minha mãe sorriu de volta. -Está vendo as coisas de outro modo!

-É se eu for nesse cruzeiro eu pelo menos não vou ter que lidar com essa mini versão de boiola!Boiolinha,  
viadinho!

-Chata!-Meu irmão o me deu língua.

-Mini-me!-Mostrei a l ngua também.

-Vocês dois não tem jeito!-Reclamou a mãe.

Chegamos ao porto, estava bem cheio, o meu seria a caminho do caribe e inacreditavel sa do carro com os olhos brilhando, não somente de alegria, mas sim de surpresa olhando em volta, tinha bastante gente, Deus do céu, eu iria viajar com todos os personagens de The King of fighters...

-Showwwww!-Gritei abra ando minha véia. -Brigada mãe!

-Viu eu disse que seria uma experiência nova!

-Só se eles não lutarem dentro do cruzeiro que eu sei que eles são malucos!

-Não se preocupa não menina dos cabelos de prata!-Falou Kyo. -Estamos de férias!

- Kyo todos precisam de férias pra não tomar sempre um surra!-Sorriu Iori.

-Você quem tomava surra!-Gritou Kyo. -Vai encarar Yagami?Seu emo?

-Só se for agora seu bichona!-Gritou Iori.

Os dois ficaram encarando um ao outro e provavelmente queriam lutar.

-Mãe posso mudar de idéia?-Perguntei assustada.

-Também to pensando nisso Tâmara!

-Eu quero ver briga!-Gritou Tomas.

-Ah liga pra esses dois n o, eles fazem isso sempre!

Surgiu uma menina de cabelos roxos, pele branca e vestido vermelho ao meu lado, Athena Asamiya. Tinha um jeito todo alegre e parecia ser mesmo uma estudante.

-Adorei seu cabelo!-Disse Athena pegando uma mecha. -Qual o seu nome menina?

-Tâmara Kennedy!

-Você toca guitarra?

-Toco né!-Falei com uma sombrancelha levantada.

-Athena vamos!-Gritou Bao.

-Tenho que ir Tâmara, ah e bem vinda!

Athena acenou e eu acenei de volta, nossa uma pessoa vir falar assim comigo tão de repente e no meu primeiro dia, talvez eu pense duas vezes antes de contrariar a minha velha de novo. Deu a minha hora então entrei me despedindo da minha família,nossa como o cruzeiro era lindo, piscinas, barzinhos, áreas de lazer, passei andando por tudo totalmente encantada.

- Acho que vai ser divertido Terry!

Me virei e o dono dessa voz era um garoto de cabelos loiros, roupa preta e jaqueta vermelha e branca, os olhos eram vermelhos, mas mesmo assim ele era lindo, no momento ele parecia distraido conversando com Terry Bogard, mas deve ter percebido que eu o olhava então quando me olhou de volta tive que disfarçar, admito que meu rosto estava vermelho.

-O que foi Rock?-Perguntou Terry.

-Ah que...He he...Nada não!

-Quer ir comer alguma coisa?

-Não pode ir Terry!-Riu Rock Howard. -Eu jávou!

-Você quem sabe Rock, a gente se fala depois!

Terry passou por mim, eu ainda me mantinha de costas fingindo que olhava para a piscina, até eu sentir uma mão tocar meu ombro e me arrepiar, me virei era aquele garoto, ele estava sorrindo, me arrepiei não só porque ele era bonito, que isso do nada dá nervoso mesmo.

-Olá!-Me cumprimentou.

-Oi!

-Adorei a sua camisa!-Disse sorrindo. -Também sou f do God of War.

(Autora: Olha eu adoro God of War, um dos melhores jogos que exite, mas po essa a pior cantada que já vi)

-Ah obrigada!

-Qual o seu nome?Eu sou Rock Howard!

-Tâmara Kennedy, prazer!

-Rock vem logo antes que o Chang acabe com a comida de todo o cruzeiro!-Gritou Terry do restaurante.

-Bem senhorita Kennedy a gente se v por ai!-Disse enquanto apertava sua m o.

-Tchau!

Rock foi em direção ao restaurante, enquanto que o cruzeiro anunciou a partida, fui pro conv s junto com o pessoal que se despedia de suas familias acenando, afinal poder ser umas férias bem interessante.


	2. Chapter 2 Festa de boas vindas

Festa de boas vindas

O cruzeiro partiu para o alto-mar, mesmo assim eu estava debruçada no convés vendo os golfinhos pularem tentando nos acompanhar, pode parecer meio Titanic, mas mesmo assim lindo. Esses bichinhos pulando livremente. Era assim que eu gostaria de me sentir, meu maior desejo.

-Ha ha ha ha!-Ri enquanto tirava uma foto.

- lindo não é!

Uma moça de rabo de cavalo e roupa de motoqueiro parou bem ao meu lado, não era feia, mas tava na cara quem era. Mai Shiranui e devo dizer que sem toda aquela roupa curta ela fica bem melhor, não que eu tenho alguma coisa contra, afinal era fazia parte do estilo de luta dela e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-Ah sim!-Sorri tirando mais uma foto. -Adoro animais!

-Você não daqui ou é?-Perguntou Mai.

-Não, sou Nova Yorkina, meu nome Tâmara!

-Mai Shiranui!

Tirei só mais uma foto deles e parei, Mai foi andando até a cabine onde eu ficaria hospedada, conversamos bastante pelo caminho e ela era uma pessoa legal e não falava besteiras ou sobre rapazes como certas meninas da minha escola. Os assuntos eram outros, ela me perguntava sobre música, técnicas de luta e até sobre animais de estimação e admito, temos mais em comum do que parecemos.

-É aqui a sua cabine senhorita Kennedy!

-Obrigada por me acompanhar Mai!

-Até a festa de hoje a noite!

-Festa?

- É!-Sorriu Mai. -As de boas vindas representando o começo das férias de verão!

-Tá!-Falei. -Então até a festa!

Entrei, com certeza eu dividiria a cabine com alguém, entrei e minha colega de quarto era uma menina de vestido gótico preto e cabelos brancos curtos, olhos tom de lilás, Ninon Bearth, apenas me olhou e voltou a ler o livro que lia, minha segunda colega era uma menina ruiva que usava uma espécie de roupa de gatinho, Mignon Bearth,a irmã de Ninon, eram totalmente opostas, uma alegre e outra azeda. Apenas sentei na cama relaxando.

-Ai ai como ser que estão a minha velha e o meu irm o chato!-Resmunguei. -Aposto que estão bem, então apenas vou relaxar!

Deitada na cama coloquei os fones de ouvido e peguei meu PSP da mochila, queria muito jogar e também não posso ficar 5 minutos sem videogames, eu simplesmente não consigo, um vício e do jeito que eu sou eu sairia dali só na hora da festa.

8:00 da noite.

Me arrumei pra festa, coloquei uma calça jeans e um casaco com capuz do Pantera, meu cabelo como eu tenho costume de deixar solto eu só o penteei e minha coleira Spike, então fui pra festa, como eu sabia onde era a festa?Segui um idiota qualquer.

-Não sou um idiota qualquer, meu nome Shingo Yabuki!

Eita, ele escutou a minha narra o, bom deixando isso pra lá eu continuei seguindo até que consegui chegar na festa. Nossa o lugar estava lotado e tinha de tudo, pista de dança, bar, e até a piscina era festa na piscina mas poucos estavam com roupas de banho, eu olhei para o céu, nossa quantas estrelas e a lua estava linda.

-Oi amiga!-Mai me puxando pelo braço.

-Ei Mai pega leve!-Pedi risonha.

-Vem Tâmara que vou te apresentar pro pessoal!-Mai me puxava para um grupo. -Pessoal essa a Tâmara!

-A Athena eu já conhecia!-Falei.

-Esse Andy, Terry, Joey, Kyo, Iori, K' e Kula!

-Prazer pessoal!

-Uoaaa!-Disse Kula impressionada e chupando um pirulito. -Ela parece com voc K'!

-Sé por causa da pele!-Respondeu K' com uma sombrancelha levantada. -Os olhos dela são de cor prata!Mas e a Tâmara, vejo que gosta muito de Rock!

-Sim!-Respondi tímida.

-Você toca algum instrumento?-Perguntou K' enquanto tomava um gole de sua cerveja.

-Ah toco qualquer instrumento!-Respondi. -Mas de preferência guitarra e você K'?

-Bateria!

Aquele seria o começo, enfim achei uma pessoas que gostam de mim pelo que eu sou, e que possa conversar em paz sem que elas me julguem tanto pela minha aparência quanto pelo meu gosto, sentamos no bar e conversamos muito, rindo as vezes e se divertindo com os bobões que queriam se exibir pra meninas pulavam do trampulim mais alto da piscina.

-Athena meu amor!-Gritou Kensou. -Esse pra você , eu vou pular!

-Ninguém tá te impedindo!-Gritou Athena de volta.

-Pula logo!-Gritou Andy. -Ou tá com medo?

Todos nós começamos ao encorajar gritando pula pula pula pula, e não é que ele foi mesmo, pulo de bomba, o impacto foi tão grande que chegou até a cair água na gente, mas mesmo assim não fiquei com raiva, apenas ri e me diverti com toda a situação e parece que o pessoal fez o mesmo.

-Galera eu vou proucurar o Rock!-Falou Terry.

-Eu vou no banheiro e já volto!-Falei e me levantei.

A festa tava boa, mas eu precisava me secar eu acho que nem no banheiro eu vou, vou logo pra cabine trocar de roupa. No convés eu encontrei Rock olhando para o mar, parecia entristecido com alguma coisa e eu do jeito que sou curiosa fui saber se ele está bem.

-Rock por que está aqui?Perdeu, a galera tomou um banho!

-Ah não nada!-Ele sorriu. -Só quiz ver um pouco as estrelas!

-Seria mais fácil olhar pro céu Rock!-Falei. -Ou você quer ver os peixes?

-Me desculpe Tâmara!-Disse entristecido. -Você tem razão, que eu as vezes penso se o Terry gosta de me ter por perto, se ele não me acha um tipo de fardo!

-Por que pensa isso?-Perguntei.

-Ah sei lá senhorita Kennedy, só que eu me acho um fardo na vida dele, só atrapalho!

-Terry não pensa assim!-Falei. -Na verdade ele se preocupa muito com você , sabia que ele tá até agora te proucurando?Mas isso não vem ao caso, já falou com ele pra ver o que ele acha?

-Ele vai falar que não mesmo achando que eu só atrapalho!

-Olha Rock houve um tempo que eu também me achei um fardo não para minha mãe, mas sim pra toda a escola, pelo menos eram isso que as meninas da minha sala me chamavam!Ai com o tempo percebi que era inveja e comecei a me isolar de todos, acreditando o tempo todo o que elas falavam sobre mim...

-Mas você não é um fardo!-Gritou Rock.

-Sabe!-Levei a minha mão ao rosto de Rock. -Eu achava que não conseguiria me associar com ninguém, mas eu me enganei, Rock as pessoas gostam de você e tem muitos amigos, aproveite!

-Obrigada senhorita Kennedy!-Sorriu enquanto lágrimas desciam de seus olhos.

-Me chame s de Tâmara...Está chorando?-Perguntei e limpava suas lágrimas.

-Não, só caiu um cisco no meu olho!

Ri com toda essa situação, Rock queria ficar ali mais um pouco e então eu respeito a sua decisão enquanto a mim eu voltaria pra festa, molhada desse jeito mesmo, ah o que importa, eu tava me divertindo.

-Tâmara!

-Sim Rock?

-Somos amigos não ?

-Somos sim!-Acenei pra Rock. -Te vejo depois!

Voltei pra festa e o pessoal ainda estava lá sentado e rindo, então me juntei a eles.

-Não achei o Rock!-Falou Terry preocupado.

-Não se preocupe Terry ele está bem!-Sorri. -Ele está no convés!

-K' vamos dançar!-Kula puxava K'.

-Não quero!

Pelo visto K' tinhas duas opções, ou ele não sabia dançar ou não gostava da música Pan Panamericano, e não era só ele, Mai também tentava puxar Andy que também fazia pirraça pra não ir. De repente a esta o mudou de eletrônica pra romântica.

_**My life is brilliant...**_(Minha vida brilhante...)

_**My life is brilliant.**_(Minha vida brilhante)  
_**My love is pure.**_(Meu amor puro.)  
_**I saw an angel.**_(Eu vi um anjo.)  
_**Of that I'm sure.**_(Disso tenho certeza.)  
**_She smiled at me on the subway._**(Ela sorriu pra mim no mêtro.)  
_**She was with another man.**_(Ela estava com outro homem.)  
_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_(Mas não perderei o sono por isso,)  
_**'Cause I've got a plan.**_(Porque tenho um plano)

Os supostos casais começaram a dançar juntinhos, depois de muita insistência K' e Andy desistiram e resolveram dançar, Terry, Joey e Eu só riamos.

-Tâmara!

-Ahn Rock?

Ele me olhava e sorria, um pouco vermelho me extendeu a mão enluvada.

-Quer dançar comigo?-Perguntou meio tímido.

-Tá!-Peguei em sua mão.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_(Você é linda.)  
_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_(Você é linda, é verdade.)  
_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_(Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,)  
_**And I don't know what to do,**_(E não sei o que fazer,)  
_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_(Porque nunca estarei com você.)

Na pista de dança ele me lançou um sorriso e ouvia Terry e Joey gritando "Se deu bem hein Rock", não deixei de sorrir, levei minha mão em seu ombro e a outra mão entrelacei com a dele, enquanto ele pegava em minha cintura, pior que eu não sei dançar apenas deixei Rock me conduzir eu tentava acompanhar seus passos mas eu era um desastre.

-Fica calma!-Disse Rock. -Tente me acompanhar!

_**Yes, she caught my eye,**_(Sim, ela chamou minha atenção,)  
_**As we walked on by.**_(Enquanto não só passamos um pelo outro.)  
_**She could see from my face that I was,**_(Ela poderia ver no meu rosto que eu estava,)  
_**Flying high,**_(Voando alto,)  
_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_(E eu não acho que a verei novamente,)  
_**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_(Mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durar até o fim)

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_(Você é linda.)  
_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_(Você é linda, é verdade.)  
**_I saw your face in a crowded place,_**(Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,)  
_**And I don't know what to do,**_(E não sei o que fazer,)  
_**'Cause I'll never be with you**_(Porque nunca estarei com você.)

Pouco a pouco consegui acompanhar seus passos, olhava pro chão com medo de pisar em seu pé, mas depois também não deixei de encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos como o sangue, não conseguia parar de olhar, eu nunca havia me sentido assim, perto de nenhum garoto, a minha primeira vez.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_(Você é linda.)  
_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_(Você é linda, é verdade.)  
_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_(Deve haver um anjo com um sorriso no rosto,)  
_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_(Quando ela pensou que eu deveria estar com você.)  
_**But it's time to face the truth,**_(Mas hora de encarar a verdade)  
_**I will never be with you.**_(Eu nunca ficarei com você .)

-Rock!-Falei.

-Seus olhos são lindos!-Falou Rock. -Tâmara, você parece uma Deusa!

Rock me abraçou, que mudança, minhas férias estavam ficando mais interessantes, só faz um dia e eu estou adorando. Mal posso esperar pelo o que vai vir pela frente.


End file.
